


The Literary Series

by Titti



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: BDSM, Challenge Response, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-12-29
Updated: 2003-12-29
Packaged: 2019-01-16 06:03:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12336927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Titti/pseuds/Titti
Summary: This covers Lucius and Harry's relationship in the span of five years, from an unhealthy beginning to a lifelong commitment.





	The Literary Series

**Author's Note:**

> These 26 ficlets were written in response to the Dictionary challenge on the H/L ML. Each ficlet includes a given word and the titles are in alphabetical order. All ficlets were previously posted in separate form.

TITLE: Choice  
RATING: NC-17  
SUMMARY: Obeying the law is less painful than the alternative.  
NOTE: Part of the week's word challenge: contumacy: stubborn resistance to authority; specifically: willful contempt of court (words: 255)

Lucius remembers how his life changed overnight. Harry Potter stepped into Malfoy Manor waving a parchment.

"I thought you got off easy, but you still managed to violate the terms of your release." Potter threw the parchment in Lucius's face. "The Court found you in contumacy, however in Its leniency, It is giving you a choice. Ten years in Azkaban or ten years as my property." Potter smirked. "What do you say, Malfoy?"

Another lick of the strap brings Lucius back to the present. Tears are falling freely from his eyes, but after three years Lucius is resigned to his position. He penetrates him suddenly, but Lucius is always prepared nowadays.

He fucks Lucius without restraint until He collapses spent. Lucius yelps as the fresh welts burn his body. He chuckles, but rolls off. He pulls Lucius closer until the blond head rested on His chest.

"Don't you have anything to say?" His green eyes burn into Lucius.

"Thank you, Master." The humility is part of his daily life.

"I will beat and fuck your resistance to authority. You will learn that my word is law in this house."

Lucius moves closer. "Yes, Master." 

His Master traces the scar on his back and his cock becomes hard. Lucius knows that there won't be any release tonight, but if he is good, his Master will reward him tomorrow. He is fair, unlike Voldemort.

"Sleep, Lucius." He dares not disobey his Master. Not after this latest punishment. 

"Goodnight, Master. I love you." Lucius smiles and falls asleep.

* * *

TITLE: Darkness  
RATING: NC-17   
SUMMARY: The light always wins. .  
NOTE: Part of the week's word challenge: oubliette: a dungeon with an opening only at the top (words: 499)

 

I had been with Him for a few months when I realised that He was my Master. When I was forced to become His prisoner for ten long years, I had imagined the most painful forms of torture would be reserved for me. However, He had a much subtler way.

First, He took away my powers. He gifted me with an opulent gold bracelet. The dark magic was dripping from it. It almost felt satisfying to feel the powerful charm wrap around my very being. When the power diffused, I retched at the realisation that I was no better than a Squib.

We lived in a mansion with 55 rooms. He had house-elves, but soon I began to replace them. I was responsible for His food - He always made me taste anything He ate - His clothes, His room. I was starting to hope that He would just use the Cruciatus and let me be. I was not so lucky.

One day, He stormed through the house until he found me. I could feel the waves of His magic rip through the house. It was generated by pure anger and fury. I knew at that moment, that I would get my wish.

"You're a fucking bastard." The first punch landed on my face before He even finished the sentence. "Did you enjoy it? Did you get off seeing them die slowing in your dungeon?" Each word was punctuated by a punch or a kick, until I was on the floor.

I managed to get on my knees. I wipe the blood from my mouth and faced Him. "You still are a filthy Muggle, punching and kicking. Just give in and hex me. Show me that you are no better than any of us." 

It felt so good to see the emotions behind his eyes. He raised His wand and I believed that in that moment, He would turn to the darkness. "You left Charlie in a hole on the ground to die. How could you?"

I tried to think back and then laughed. "All of this over a Weasley. How pathetic of you, Potter!"

It was the last straw. He grabbed me and dragged me through the house by my ponytail. When we reached the dungeon, He opened the door of the oubliette and pushed me down. "Let's see how you like it."

The room was no more than a hole. I didn't even have room to lie down properly. Food and water would arrive sporadically. There was no light, nothing to do. I spent my time curled in a foetal position. I didn't bother getting up to relieve myself. There was no place to go anyway.

I later learned that I was there for almost three weeks, when he opened the door, I saw Him, surrounded by the light. He was my angel. He levitated me and spelled me clean. "Do you have anything to say, Lucius?" He asked coldly.

"I'm sorry, Master."

Truer words I had never spoken.

* * *

TITLE: Ensorcellment  
RATING: PG  
SUMMARY: Who is the real master?  
NOTE: Part of the week's word challenge: relinquish: to withdraw or retreat from : leave behind, give up, to stop holding physically : (words: 367)

Harry hadn't thought any further than blackmailing Malfoy into becoming his. Harry hadn't believed possible that the arrogant Slytherin would have accepted his terms instead of going to Azkaban. Lucius shocked him for the first time.

They have been together about six months. At the beginning, taming Lucius was Harry's favourite activity. The blonde fought him tooth and nails and it just made it sweeter. Harry remembers the first time he used a crop on pale skin. Red welts formed on the perfect body. The screams gave Harry goosebumps, but Lucius stayed strong, refusing to relinquish control to his new Master.

But Harry doesn't truly enjoy violence. He has other ways to punish Lucius. He still remembers the fury and panic in Lucius's eyes when he realised that he couldn't do magic. He watches Lucius's face contort in rage as he's forced to iron shirts just before they are washed for no other reason other than his Master wishes him to. 

But something has changed. Since being freed from the oubliette, Lucius has embraced his position. There is neither sarcasm nor disdain when he addresses his Master. He surrenders completely to Harry's wishes and Harry finds it scary. Lucius shocked him once more.

Lucius calls him 'Master' and kneels at his feet, but Harry is starting to think that Lucius is weaving his own ensorcellment. Harry knows that he would do anything to protect Lucius, because that's what good Gryffindors do. 

But the Boy Who Lived isn't supposed to feel the need to take Lucius into his arms and comfort him when a veil of sadness appears behind those grey eyes. Harry shouldn't have spent the night comforting Lucius because Draco had appeared, unannounced, to tell Harry that he and Severus were finally together and proceeded to ignore his father, only to say 'What a disgrace', before leaving. Harry shouldn't have any of the warm feeling he has for his slave, but he does.

"Don't think so hard, Master." Lucius kisses him softly on the cheek. 

"Why do I care?" Harry asks absentmindedly as he runs his fingers through long, blond locks.

"Because I love you." 

Lucius smirks. He always finds a way to shock his Master.

* * *

TITLE: Familiarity  
RATING: NC-17  
SUMMARY: Harry wants Lucius to appreciate Muggles.  
NOTE: Part of the week's word challenge: ameliorate: to make better or more tolerable, intransitive: to grow better (words: 370)

Lucius stayed close to his Master as they moved through the crowded room. He had heard about the gay bars in London from other purebloods, but he never felt the urge to mingle with lesser beings. Lucius was careful not to touch any of those filthy Muggles.

"Don't look so disgusted, Lucius," Harry yelled over the music.

"You ordered me to join you in this place and I did, but no threat of punishment can make me like them," he spitted out.

"I'm not punishing you," Harry said darkly, before moving behind his slave. His hands moved over Lucius's stomach and down to his crotch. "This was supposed to be a reward. I want you to enjoy the night." Harry bit Lucius's earlobe.

Lucius moaned and closed his eyes. "You're lying," he breathed out as the hand rubbed against his awakening cock. "You said you wanted to improve my attitude toward Muggle. I believe you used the word 'ameliorate'. You even had to look that up."

Harry laughed. His slave was and would always be sarcastic. At the beginning, he had wanted to beat this out of Lucius, but his own conscience and Lucius's apathy had thought him that a broken slave was not what Harry wanted.

"You are in a good mood tonight," Lucius remarked.

"I'll feel better when I fuck that tight arse of yours." Harry pressed his erection against Lucius's arse.

Lucius span around and boldly kissed the younger wizard. "Let's go home and you can do just that."

Harry grabbed the long locks and pulled until Lucius was baring his neck. Harry bit it viciously. "We'll leave when I tell you," he said, as he tasted blood. 

"I shall never like these bloody parasites," Lucius sentenced.

"I had enough of your attitude." Harry grabbed him and pulled him toward the exit. 

Lucius smiled at Harry's reaction. For all his darkness, Harry was still a good man and a predictable one at that.

Lucius sighed content. Life as Harry Potter's slave was not as bad as he thought, now that he understood his Master. Besides, his theatrics managed to get him away from the Muggles and improved his chances to get a good spanking and a forceful fuck.

* * *

TITLE: Gift  
RATING: PG-13  
SUMMARY: A trip to Knockturn Alley makes Lucius question their relationship  
NOTE: Part of the week's word challenge: apocryphal: of doubtful authenticity (words: 288)

Lucius and Harry were greeted by Mr. Borgin as they entered Borgin and Burkes.

"What can I do for you, Mr. Potter?"

"I'm looking for a gift for Lucius." Harry grazed Lucius's cheek with his knuckles.

"I just acquired some rare books. Let me show you." The shop owner left and came back in moments with a stack of books. 

Harry flipped through the books, although it wasn't what he really wanted for his slave. He raised his eyes and saw Lucius look at him distrustfully. "Just spit it out, Lucius."

"Those books are worth nothing. They are full of apocryphal stories and imaginary spells." Lucius shook his head. They could try to take his magic away, but no one could take his knowledge away.

Harry put the book down and stalked over to Lucius, who was leaning against a counter. "That's not what is bothering you." 

"Of course it is," Lucius snapped back.

Harry's hand closed around the blond ponytail and pulled it until Lucius winced. He leaned forward until his mouth was centimetres away from Lucius's ear. "You know I expect you to tell me everything."

"Our relat- we are just like those stories: a sham."

Harry stepped back and stared at Lucius. It had been a while since he had shown his slave his proper place. Recently, Harry had treated Lucius like a lover. He had believed that it would be easier on Lucius, but obviously he had been wrong.

A gleam of gold caught Harry's attention. He looked at the showcase. Magically unlocking it, he reached inside to grab a knife.

"You're wrong." Harry pressed the knife against Lucius's check until he draw blood. "We are as real as this blood. The strongest power."

* * *

TITLE: Heritage  
RATING: PG-13  
SUMMARY: Draco faces his father.  
NOTE: Part of the week's word challenge: kerfuffle: chiefly British: disturbance, fuss (words: 426)

Harry's POV

"What is this kerfuffle?" I yell as I enter my living room. I survey the room and I find Severus drinking casually while sitting in _my_ chair. Draco looks like he's ready to explode and...

"What the hell are doing entertaining people without my permission?" I scream at Lucius, uncaring of the people present.

His jaw clenches. "I didn't invite them and he is my son."

"Your son should know better," I say trying to calm myself. It wouldn't do to kill Draco.

"You know, fuck the both of you," Draco says as he throws his hands in the air. "I thought I did something good when I kept you out of jail, but I was obviously wrong."

"What's all this, Draco?" I say tiredly. "Don't you think that it's a little too late to come crying after your father has been with me for three years?"

He looks at me murderously. "I came because I thought he was hurt."

"Why would I?" Lucius asked with a frown.

Draco smiles calmly. "Yesterday was my birthday, Father. When I didn't get even an owl, I started to worry. Severus tried to tell me that you were probably busy being a fuck toy, but I didn't believe him."

Lucius blanches and I swallow deeply. I can't believe we both forgot. It's even worse that we did spend the day fucking each other.

Severus stands up and hugs his lover. "We'd better go, Draco. You won't find here what you'll looking for." Oh, I know that glare and he would happily murder us at the moment.

Lucius grabs his son. "I'm sorry, Draco. I..."

"You, what? Tell me what was so important that you couldn't even sent a message, a simply 'happy birthday'." I can see Draco fighting to keep his tears at bay. "I thought you loved me."

"I do," Lucius whispers. My heart breaks for him, for his son, and for me. I'll never know this kind of love.

Draco turns to Severus. "Let's go home, Sev." 

Severus kisses him and leads him to my atrium to use the apparating chamber.

As soon as they leave, Lucius drops on his knees and rests his head against my thigh. "I'm sorry. Please..."

I close my fist around his hair. I hate to see him hurt this way. I want to take him in my arms and cuddle him. 

But that's not what I have to do. I know what he wants, what he needs and I'm ready to give it to him. "Go to the bedroom and strip!"

* * *

TITLE: Inchoate  
RATING: NC-17  
SUMMARY: Lucius's reaction to forgetting Draco's birthday.  
NOTE: Part of the week's word challenge: karma: the force generated by a person's actions held in Hinduism and Buddhism to perpetuate transmigration and in its ethical consequences to determine the nature of the person's next existence (words: 462)

Harry's POV

I enter the bedroom. Lucius has been kneeling on rosary beads for the past hour. I sit on the bed. 

"Get ready." I have to say no more. Lucius crawls toward the cupboard, he opens it, and his fingers ghost over the bullwhip.

"Not today. Get the paddle."

He reaches for the implement I've asked and crawls toward me. I make him settle on my lap. I run my hand over his arse. He doesn't react. Not even when a rain of slaps falls on his pale skin.

When his arse and my hand are afire, I switch to the paddle. I let the blows fall hard and fast. With no rhythm. Never stopping. Blow after blow. 

When I see his shoulders heave, I renew my efforts. Soon, his body is shaking, sobs ripped from him. I put the paddle on the side and waste no time in burying myself ball deep into his arse.

He keeps crying as I take my pleasure from him. Our bodies are flush, my chest on his back and our fingers interlaced. I keep close, giving him the warmth he seeks. 

I keep moving inside him. The only touch on his cock comes from the sheets, but I know he is ready and waiting for my permission. 

"Come for me." It's enough to take us both over the edge.

Afterward, I stay on him. He is bigger and stronger and I know my weight on him grounds him in moments like this.

"What did I do in my past life to be the man I am today?" he whispers. 

"I didn't know you believed in karma." It's easier than answering his question.

"Most wizards believe in reincarnation." He is my teacher when it comes to wizarding tradition. "I hurt my son," he says as a non sequitur.

I roll off of him and pull him close. "I'll get in touch with Severus and the four of us can go out to dinner."

"For his birthday, we usually took Draco to dinner. There is this restaurant on the Eiffel Tower that he loved. He kept saying that he could see the world from there." I can see that he is lost in the past.

"We can go there. If you'd like..."

His eyes go wide and he smiles. "I'm sure Draco would love it."

"It'll be a start. I'm sure we'll have to do a lot of grovelling before he forgives us. As his friend, I should have remembered." I sigh. 

Lucius chuckles. "My son knows how to take his revenge. I'm sure that he'll make us his slaves before he forgives us."

"You're mine." I growl. "Now, rest and I'll take care of everything. I'll take care of you."

Lucius kisses me tenderly. "Thank you, Master."

* * *

TITLE: Jailbreak  
RATING: PG-13  
SUMMARY: Severus and Draco get involved in Harry and Lucius's relationship  
NOTE: Part of the week's word challenge: tourniquet: a device (as a bandage twisted tight with a stick) to check bleeding or blood flow (words: 500)

Harry's POV

I enter my bedroom to find Severus calmly sitting in a chair amidst a sea of blood. My eyes scan the room and a sense of panic grips me. "Where is Lucius?"

Severus gets up languidly, uncaring for my pain. "My house, where he will stay until I believe that it's safe for him to return. You are allowed to come and see him, if you so wish."

I blink, shocked and angry. "Who gave you the right?" I start.

"I arrived here to find him bleeding. He tried to kill himself. Do you deny that it is your fault? You've been saying that he is your responsibility." He surely knows how to twist the knife.

"He...he's been down since Draco's birthday. I promised we'd go out to dinner, but I've been busy."

Severus sneers. "While you were busy, a man like Lucius Malfoy decided that death is better than life. You've really been such a wonderful influence on him," he snarls sarcastically.

I ignore him. If I upset him, I might not see my Lucius. "Can we go, _now_?"

"Let's go." He doesn't even look at me as we reach the apparating chamber.

When we reach their home, Draco glares at me. I can't blame him; I almost killed his father.

"He is in the guest room," Draco tells me. "You try anything, and I'll make sure that you will never see him again."

I nod, knowing that he would too, even if it meant killing me. 

When I enter the bedroom, Lucius is laying in the middle of a large bed. His leg is raised and a tourniquet is fastened around his tight.

"I'm sorry," he whispers when he sees me. 

"What did you do?" I try to keep my voice steady.

"I hit my femoral vein. I wasn't trying to kill myself. I told Severus, but he won't believe me." He has his eyes closed and won't look at me.

"How did you it the vein?" A mixture of anger and relief sweeps through me.

"I'm sorry," he repeats.

I grab his face. "Look at me and tell me what happened?"

He opens his eyes and dry sobs wreak his body. He forces to speak in jumbled sentences. "You've been busy... Draco hasn't come back...we never celebrated his birthday...you don't want me...he doesn't want me...I needed to feel...I started to cut my thighs...I lost control...I'm sorry..." He closes his eyes and the tears come down silently. 

I know my own tears are visible, but I don't care. I take him in my arms and hold him tight.

"Will you take me back?" he asks timidly.

"You'll have to stay here for a while. You can't apparate while you're this weak." A blatant lie, but I know Severus will not let me take him back. At least not tonight.

"I want to go home," he says more boldly.

I smile. "I know, Pet."

"You won't leave?"

I get comfortable and pull him close. "No one could make me go."

* * *

TITLE: Killjoy  
RATING: PG-13  
SUMMARY: Severus puts a stop to Harry's control over Lucius.  
NOTE: Part of the week's word challenge: rudiment: a basic principle or element or a fundamental skill -- usually used in plural , something unformed or undeveloped, (words: 500)

Harry's POV

"He's asleep," I tell Severus and Draco. 

"Then, it's time for you to go." Severus dismisses me quickly.

"Don't you dare! You have no right to hold him here." Rage invades me, but Severus isn't scared. He approaches me until I have to look up.

"It's time that you learnt the rudiments of humility, Mr. Potter. Voldemort is dead and you are not indispensable any longer. At the moment, I can go to the ministry and use Lucius's testimony against you, even if I have to pump Veritaserum in him." I step back as fear grips me. Severus is nothing if not a political expert. "I wager a few consciences would be ruffled if people found out how you treat Lucius. After all, slavery was outlawed long ago," he ends sarcastically.

I sit down, defeated. "I can't lose him." I look up at him. "Please."

"Why? I thought he loved you." Draco asks in a whisper.

"It was...he thought I didn't want him...you were upset with...God, I do love him." I hide my face in my hands. I can't bear to look into Draco's eyes, so much like Lucius, yet so different. "Don't take him away," I plead.

"Draco seems to think that Lucius wants to be with you." I look up at Severus. Did he really say that?

"Can we go home?" I ask hopeful.

Severus laughed at me. "I didn't say I agree with Draco, but we have agreed on a compromise. Lucius will live with us. You will be allowed to stay here overnight, if you'd like. You can go out alone with Lucius, but he is not allowed to be in your house unless Draco or I are present."

"You get to court him." Draco put a hand on my knee and smiles at me. I can't believe that I have to rely on his good will.

"We will give him his magic back, in slow steps," Severus continues, ignoring his lover. "When I feel that Lucius is mentally and emotional ready to make independent decisions, he will then be allowed to return to your house if he so wishes. Those are the terms." 

"I accept." The words are out of my mouth before I have a chance to think about it.

Draco smirks. "I told you he cares." He stares at Severus.

Severus shakes his head, but his glare softens as he looks at Draco. "I hope you're right, for your father's sake."

"Go on. Go stay with him. I'm sure Father would like that."

I have a knot in my throat. How can I tell him how much it means it me? How do I speak without sounding like a babbling idiot? I settle on a simple, "Thank you."

"Just don't make me regret this. I really don't want to hear Severus tell me 'I told you so'." He is still smiling, but I take his warning seriously.

"I won't. Thank you, both." 

I leave the room and join my lover in his bed.

* * *

TITLE: Linked  
RATING: PG-13  
SUMMARY: Harry realises that he has broken Lucius. Now, it's time to put him back together.  
NOTE: Part of the week's word challenge: consolidate: to join together into one whole, to make firm or secure, to form into a compact mass, to become consolidated. (words: 500)

Harry's POV

Eight days ago, we moved into Severus's house. I took a week off from work, to help Lucius adjust, but today I went back to work.

When I finally return home, I hear Draco ask Severus about consolidating their financial portfolio. I swear Draco would have been a CEO if he were a Muggle. 

"Is Harry coming?" Lucius asks them. He sounds uncertain and scared.

I stride into the room. "I'm here, Pet." Ignoring Severus snort, I smile and rub his lips with my thumbs. "I told you I might be late. Don't you remember?" I keep my voice soft, kneeling in front of him.

"I forgot, Ma- Harry."

I kiss him, showing that it's all right to use my name. Hell, he can call me 'arsehole' if it will convince Severus that I'm not abusing him.

"What did you, today?" I keep the contact and Lucius leans into the touch.

He shrugs. "They have house-elves."

"Father, you will not iron shirts," Draco says angrily.

I see Lucius shrink. I'm not sure if he is afraid of Draco or me. "It's all right, Lucius. That's not sure your job any more."

"What is my job?" A whisper.

"To enjoy yourself. What do you say if we take Draco and Severus to dinner? You wanted to go to Paris," I remind him. 

His eyes light up. "Like we used to. Remember, Draco? We used to go with your Mother."

"I remember, Father, and I think it's a great idea." Draco caresses his father, and Lucius seems uncertain if he should move toward his son or me. I pat his knee and Lucius smiles at me.

"Why don't you get dressed?" 

Lucius nods and does as I directed.

I stare outside the window. "Why is he still in his pyjamas?"

"He stated that you didn't grant him leave to get dressed and I refused to let him go naked around the house," Severus informs me coldly.

I close my eyes and sigh. "Why didn't I see it?" I ask desperately. 

"What are you on about, Potter?" Draco stares at me.

"I...in the beginning, he'd fight me. I never saw the moment that he just...accepted me. God, I never planned this."

"Bit late to be sorry." Draco has no pity and I don't blame him.

"Potter, you can't despair now." I look stunned at Severus. "Lucius needs you at the moment. Once he is well, you can swallow in self-pity. I'll even join you. None of us stayed closed to him. We washed our hands because he made us remember our past. We just gave you carte blanche. Now, we all have a duty to help. We will do it together, putting our differences aside."

"Thank you," I say with gratitude.

"It isn't the first time we work together." Draco is smiling again.

I groan. "I thought I had gotten rid of you."

He grabs me in a headlock. "How can you? You're my step-mum."

I growl. The things I do for Lucius.

* * *

TITLE: Magnolias  
RATING: NC-17  
SUMMARY: Harry realises that he has broken Lucius. Now, it's time to put him back together.  
NOTE: Part of the week's word challenge: dally: to act playfully; especially : to play amorously; to deal lightly, to waste time; to linger (words: 500)

Lucius's POV

It's been a month since I've left my Master's house. Life is so uncertain here. I can feel Master - no, Harry - trying not to upset Severus or Draco. One day he'll just get tired of tiptoeing around them and leave me.

I almost laugh. I am Lucius Malfoy, proud and arrogant pureblood, or that's what Draco tells me. However, the past three years have turned me into a wet-behind-the-ear, looking-for-his-mother's-tit tot. Even my magic has regressed. Severus says that it's natural, but it still doesn't change the fact that I am not what I used to be. Not that I would ever confess that. So maybe there is some of the old Lucius still in me.

"Draco says that you haven't come out of this room all day," Harry says as he enters my room.

"I thought you were supposed to knock." I waive my hand. "I didn't feel like proving to Severus what a better wizard he is."

"He isn't a better wizard. You just need to practice." He kisses me and hands me flowers. "For you."

I snort. "I'm not a maiden you have to woo. I was a good lay. It's time for you to move on."

"I'm not dallying with you. I love you and I want to be with you." Always so certain my Master. "Didn't I tell you that we are as strong-"

"-as the blood I spilled. But I don't, anymore." Severus won't allow, I add mentally.

"You're still mine." He pushes me on the bed. A wave of his hand and we're both naked. "I'm not letting you go."

A finger is inside me before I can reply. His mouth descends on my prick as a second finger breaches my passage. He leaves my cock and I stay silent. He has trained me well.

When I expect him to ream me, I feel a third finger enter me. Harry grabs his cock and begins to pump. I want to close my eyes and let the waves of pleasure wash over me, but I know better; I keep my eyes fixed on him.

Oh Merlin, a fourth finger is inside me and I have to bit my lip to keep quiet.

"Let me hear you, Lucius. Show me how much you enjoy it." His voice is as seductive as a snake and I let go, moaning and whimpering as his well-oiled fingers move in and out.

I scream as his whole fist enters me. And it's perfect. My body is being filled and possessed by the one who owns my soul. "Master," I breath, because that _is_ what he has become.

"I love you, my Pet," he whispers as his knuckles press against my prostate before he pulls his fist out. I scream again as my orgasm is ripped from me. Harry comes few moments after, his semen hitting my stomach as if to mark me. 

I feel so empty until he wraps his arms around me. "Mine!"

I sigh contently. "I'm yours."

* * *

TITLE: Narcissi  
RATING: PG-13  
SUMMARY: Sometimes, the love of a son can help more than anything else.  
NOTE: Part of the week's word challenge: grizzle: to make greyish; gripe, grumble (words: 484)

Harry's POV

The vase explodes into a million pieces. Severus repairs it and sighs. 

"Why isn't it working?" Lucius barely contains his anger.

"You have the knowledge and the power, but your emotions are impacting your magic as if you were a child. You need to focus, Lucius," Severus explains patiently.

"What do you think I've been trying to do?" I can feel the frustration in Lucius's voice.

"You need to concentrate, Love," I say helpfully.

"Easy for you to say. You're not the one who spent three years without his powers." That shuts me up quickly. For a brief moment, I forgot that I'm the cause of this and I can't grizzle if Lucius is now angry with me.

"About time," Draco murmurs. 

"Excuse me?" Lucius turns to him, eyebrow raised and for a moment he resemble the dangerous man I met when I was just a child.

Draco gets up with feline grace. He doesn't back down and matches Lucius's expression. "If you start laying the blame where it belongs, you might move forward and actually start to heal."

Lucius sneers. "You think rage and anger will help me?"

Draco stands still. I almost think that he won't answer, when he shakes his head. "No, I know that they won't. They might just make you feel better."

He moves slowly until he reaches his father. "However, I know what might help you focus."

Draco moves behind his father. His right hand closes around Lucius's fingers, which are holding a brand new wand. Draco rests his chin on his father's shoulder. "Remember the day before I left for Hogwarts? I was so afraid that I wouldn't be able to control my magic. It wouldn't do for a Malfoy to be unprepared."

Lucius smiles. "Your mother thought you were going to hide and miss the express."

"But then you and Mother found me hiding in one of the guest rooms. When I told her why I was afraid, she closed her arms around me. Remember what she told me?"

Lucius nods. "Magic is love," they recite together. "Focus on my love for you, Cherie; feel my love flow through you and into your magic."

Father and son are fighting tears at the memory, but they are too proud to let them fall. Lucius turns his head and stares at Draco. "Your mother loved you so very much."

"And I her. And I love you, too, Father." Draco kisses his father's cheek with a tenderness I've never witnessed in my life.

Lucius closes his eyes before point his wand at the vase. 

"Focus," Draco whispers.

A bouquet of narcissi takes the vase's place after the successful transfiguration. Lucius trembles in his son's arms, and Draco just tightens his hold.

I look at Severus and he nods. We leave Draco and Lucius alone. Sometimes, the love between a parent and a child is more powerful than anything else.

* * *

TITLE: Oubliette Revisited  
RATING: PG-13  
SUMMARY: The past comes to the surface.  
NOTE: Part of the week's word challenge: malinger: to pretend incapacity (as illness) so as to avoid duty or work (words: 494)

Harry's POV

I enter our room to find Lucius lying on our bed, arms behind his head, looking at the ceiling. "Severus said that you malingered and skipped your charm practice."

Lucius ignores me. It worries me. "What's wrong? Are you really sick?"

He sits up slowly and stares at me. "We were practicing lightening spells. Of course, we needed to be in a dark room. It made me think."

I frown, but he continues. "I realised that it's when I really accepted you as my master. When you locked me in that-" he shivers. "- in the oubliette."

I hurry to his side and hug him. "I'm so sorry, Lucius. At the time, I didn't think of the impact. I'm sorry I never thought of the consequences."

"Are you? Sorry?" Lucius asks thoughtfully. "I would have never been involved with you if it weren't for that. If I had had you in my possession, I would have just killed you. Neater, quicker, and less worrisome."

He sounds emotionless and my heart cries for him. I brush his hair and pull him closer, until his back rests on my chest. "However it started, you're not my property. You're a free man, free to make your decision. Our love is based on our consent, now."

He snorts. He pushes me away and goes to the window. He stares outside. 

I wish he would turn so I could see his face. Instead I have to talk to his back. "Lucius, please, tell what's wrong?"

"Am I really free? Am I staying with you because I want to or because it's a conditioned response?" He laughs sadly. "Can I even live without you around?" He finally turns around, arms crossed in front of his chest, so reminiscent of the Potions master. "Maybe Severus is right. Maybe I've really gone round the bend."

I approach him and try to take him into my arms.

"No, please, don't touch me. I need to think and I can't do it when you insist on keeping me close to you." Again, there is no emotion in his voice.

I sit back on the bed. "What do you want me to do?" I ask impassionedly.

"I think..." He raises his eyes and looks straight at me. "You need to leave. I think I need time alone...to see if I really want to be with you."

I close my eyes, trying to fight the tears. When I can speak without breaking down, I say, "Take all the time you need, Love. I want you to be certain." 

God, I'm dying inside. I just want to collar and leash him and chain him at my side. It would be so much easier, but I can't do that to him. Not again. 

I pack silently. When I'm ready to leave, he is staring outside again. My hand hesitates on the doorknob. "No matter what you decide, remember that I love you."

I leave before I break down.

* * *

TITLE: Pacifier  
RATING: PG  
SUMMARY: Draco explains why he thinks Harry and Lucius should be together.  
NOTE: Part of the week's word challenge: spoliation: 1 a: the act of plundering b: the state of having been plundered especially in war; 2: the act of injuring especially beyond reclaim (words: 500)

Lucius's POV

"He phoned again." Draco doesn't look up from his book, but I know he's studying me. "Are you going to call him back?"

"I don't believe so. We need time alone." I feign nonchalance, but I'm not as good as I used to be.

"Why?" He barely raises his eyes.

"Draco, I'm losing my patience."

Draco shrugs. "I'm just asking why?"

"Can't you understand? I..." I sit next to him dejectedly. "It was a war. He won." I look at my son. "Do you know what spoliation mean?"

Draco nods. "What does it have to do with Harry?"

"He's done too much damage. I can't be savaged. Our relationship can't be savaged."

He runs his fingers through my long hair. "Is this what you believe or what Severus believes?"

"I...I don't know anymore."

Draco pulls me closer, until I'm lying with my head on his lap. "If you think about Mother, what do you remember?"

I think back. "Our love. Your mother gave me so much and..." I stare into Draco's eyes. "She gave me you."

"When you think about Harry, what do you feel?"

"I remember his love, but also... He has taken so much from me and I don't know if what he has given me in exchange is enough." I close my eyes and I remember all the punishments and humiliation I received at his hand. But then, I remember the loving words, the tender touches, and my confusion returns. "I truly don't know, Draco."

"How will you find out if you don't give him the chance? Call him."

I chuckle. "I can't believe that you and Severus have a telephone."

"Father," he warns me sternly. 

"Why are you so interested in this?" I turn to look at Draco. "I know you're friends, but..."

Draco shook his head. "This has nothing to do with my friendship with Harry. Unlike Severus, I think that you two can solve your problems; you can let go of the past."

"How can you be so certain?" I wish I were as convinced as he is.

Draco grins. "He made you smile, Father. I've never seen you smile, not even when I was a young boy, not even with Mother. He can't be that bad if he has managed such an wondrous task."

I look back at some of the moments we have spent together, especially in the last few months: dinners in romantic restaurants, learning to ice-skate, nights at the opera. "Yes, I guess he makes me smile."

I get up and hug him. "You're a very smart wizard, and I love you."

"Of course, I'm smart." He rolls his eyes. "Go call him and make sure he treats you well."

I nod. I leave the room to phone Harry. As I hear his voice, my heart skips a beat. "It's me," I tell him through the phone.

"Oh, God, Lucius, I missed you."

"Missed you, too..." As our conversation continues, I thank Merlin that my son is smarter than I.

* * *

TITLE: Quandary  
RATING: R  
SUMMARY: Lucius shows his true self.  
NOTE: Part of the week's word challenge: appertain: to belong or be connected as a rightful part or attribute. (words: 500)

Lucius's POV

Harry enters timidly. It's so unlike him. He smiles at Severus who is scowling.

"Let's go," I cut in before they can start bickering.

Harry looks surprised as I grab his arm and lead him outside. "I didn't know you were so eager," he jokes.

"You have no idea," I murmur.

He ignores me. "So where are we going?"

"Home." He looks at me confused. "Our home."

His eyes go wide as he understands the meaning of my words. He shakes his head. "No, we can't. You know the rules..."

"Sod the rules, and sod Severus. I'm Lucius bloody Malfoy and I don't take orders from him. I'm going home whether you come or not." I smile at the words I've unconsciously used. "It might be more enjoyable if we both come."

That's all I need to say to convince him. Suddenly, we are back home. I'm tearing his clothes off. The need to be with him is overwhelming. We make our way to the bedroom dropping clothes along the way.

When we reach our room, I freeze. The room is devoid of any evidence of what we used to do, but they exist in my mind. I can picture the bolt in the corner where my chains were attached. I can imagine the bloodstains that appertain in this room. I remember the switches, crops and whips neatly displayed on the wall. 

"Lucius?" Harry wraps his arms around me. "Severus was right. This wasn't a good idea."

His words snap me out from my self-pity. I will not let Severus scare me and I will not let a child, a boy as young as my son, change the way I act. I grab the back of his neck and pull him in for a hungry kiss. My tongue dives into his mouth and he doesn't oppose me. 

When I pull back, breathing hard, I whisper in his ear, "I will throw you face down and I will push my cock so deep inside you that you will taste me in your mouth. Do you have a problem with that?"

Harry looks at me with anger and desire. 

I know what he is thinking. He was my Master. He doesn't let me fuck him, but I need to do this if we are ever to be equals. I need his consent. "Harry?"

He closes his eyes and sighs. "You can do anything you need to do."

"Open your eyes." I make sure that I have his attention. "I don't want to hurt you. I want to make love to you. I want you to know the difference about what we used to do and what we will be doing. If you want," I add belatedly.

"I'd like that." Harry grins. "Can we get to the part where your cock is up my arse?"

I silently lead him toward the bed. Our lovemaking is unhurried despite his insistence. He has taught me to love him. I will teach him what love is.

* * *

TITLE: Rebirth  
RATING: NC-17  
SUMMARY: Lucius feels everything is right again.  
NOTE: Part of the week's word challenge: banal: lacking originality, freshness, or novelty (words: 500)

Lucius's POV

I can't get enough of Harry, lately. I feel like I'm a randy teenager again. At the moment, I'm sitting on a large armchair. Harry is straddling me. I can feel his erection pressed against mine. I need all of my restraint not to flip him over and fuck him senseless.

"Bloody hell, not again!" Severus comes in and sits on the couch. "You know if you insist on defiling him in every room, regardless of who is present, you might have to move back to your home."

My breath itches at the implication of his words. Instead I try to remain calm and say," I might just do that." I squeeze Harry's thigh to prevent him from speaking. I don't want to irritate Severus now that he has given his implied approval to our relationship.

Severus looks at me annoyed. "In the meantime, I suggest you take the brat to your room. Don't subject me to his presence."

I push Harry off my lap and get up. "Of course, Severus. You already have to deal with one brat," I tease him.

His face softens. "I doubt I would know what to do with myself without Draco's irritating presence all day long."

I nod, understanding all that he is not saying. I see how much he loves Draco in the little things he does for my son.

"We'll see you for supper," I say as I drag Harry out of the room.

As soon as we reach the hallway, Harry pushes me again a wall and says, "Did he just...?"

I smile at his incoherency. I know he feels hopeful, scared and surprised at the same time. "Conversations with Severus are never banal," I comment.

Harry snorts. "I would settle for 'comprehensible'. Just to make things clear; we are going home."

"Well, not at the moment, we're not. Right now, I want to get to our room and into your pants." I underscore my point by kissing his neck. Repetitively.

"I like your plan." The words are breathed as he rubs against me.

The first time I topped him, I was afraid of his reaction. Since then, he has shamelessly shown me how much he enjoys being used for our pleasure.

It's difficult to reconcile this needy boy with my Master. Then again, anger can be a great motivator. Once that anger left him, there was a brave and righteous Gryffindor in the place of my Master.

"You're thinking too much."

And he is right. I waste no more time. I take him to our room. He is soon naked and I take a moment to look at that youthful and attractive body. He stares back, and his eyes betray his desire.

"On the bed and on your knees. Forehead down and use your hands to spread yourself for me," I order.

There is a moment of defiance in his posture before he surrenders. I breech his body and I sigh happily. This is how it was meant to be.

* * *

TITLE: Seesaw  
RATING: NC-17  
SUMMARY: Relationships aren't easy.  
NOTE: Part of the week's word challenge: sepulchre: 1 : a place of burial : TOMB; 2 : a receptacle for religious relics especially in an altar (words: 500)

Lucius's POV

"Can we leave, now?" Harry whispers.

I smile. "Yes, we may. Although I don't see why you don't like this place. It's one of the finest restaurants."

Harry snorts. "Please." He waves his hand at the room. "It looks like a sepulchre, with all these candles, tapestries and dark wood."

"Yes." I think back in time. "It reminds me of Malfoy manor."

"Yeah, it would," he murmurs, but I hear him.

"Do you have a problem with my home or with the fact that it reminds you of who your lover is?" I pick my napkin from my lap and rest it on the table. I pay the bill and leave the restaurant without waiting for Harry.

I hate the fact that I'm angry; it was supposed to be a romantic night, but he complained the entire night. First it was the food. It seems that scallops, escargots, and oysters are too exotic for his plebeian palate. Then he started with the music. Mozart and Bach are too boring for his exuberant taste. Third, it was the ambiance.

I think I could have put up with everything, but his little sneer when I talked about my home pushed me too far. That was my home, the home of generations of Malfoys, the home that should have gone to Draco. It was not for the Ministry to expropriate and destroy stone by stone, trying to learn its secrets.

I don't even think where I'm going as I apparate. I guess my subconscious chooses for me. I enter the sitting room and find Severus reading a book and Draco with his head on Severus's lap, listening attentively. They are beautiful to watch.

"Is everything all right, Father?" Draco raises his head.

I nod. "I just needed to come home."

Draco gets up and hugs me. "You're always welcomed here, but is this really your home?"

"I don't have a home anymore." I laugh sadly. "It's gone. Everything is gone."

Draco looks behind me and whispers, "Maybe not everything."

I turn and see Harry standing there, fidgeting and looking uncomfortably between me and Severus.

"When I didn't find you at home, I thought..."

"Why you two insist on playing such melodramatics in my house is beyond me. Might I have a night of peace?" Severus tells us with a suffering sigh.

"You can read to me in bed. It's more comfortable." Draco kisses him and leads him away by the hand. 

"They're lucky," Harry starts. He stops and kisses me. "I'm sorry."

"Not your fault. You simply don't understand." I sit down and close my eyes. I was such a fool to think that this could work out. We're too different.

"Maybe, but maybe I know exactly what it means to have nothing that connects you with your parents. I don't even have the memories."

"Harry..." An apology I can't verbalise.

He hugs me and kisses my head. "We'll be like Draco and Severus one day. We just have to work at it."

* * *

TITLE: Tribute  
RATING: PG  
SUMMARY: Harry hasn't mourned for Sirius.  
NOTE: Part of the week's word challenge: stringent: tight, constricted; marked by rigor, strictness, or severity especially with regard to rule or standard; marked by money scarcity and credit strictness (words: 500)

Lucius's POV

We arrive at Severus's home exactly at eight, like he had asked us. We hear Lupin yelling, a strange occurrence since the werewolf is always calm.

"What's going on?" Harry asks as we get it.

"I thought we'd do something to improve your awful mood." Severus glares at Lupin once more before leaning back on the couch. 

Harry has been in a sombre mood for the past few days. I've asked him, but he's simply refused to answer. "What are you talking about, Severus?"

Harry turns to look at me. "You don't remember, do you?"

"Remember what?"

"Six years ago today your sister-in-law killed Sirius," Lupin hissed. 

What could I say to that? I stared at Severus, trying to understand what he was planning. 

Severus avoids me and focuses on Harry. "For the past six years, I've seen you sulk as this day approached. I dread to think what you did to forget Black's death." He sneaks a glance my way. There is no way for me to say if the anniversary was accompanied by any type of punishment since for me the days were all the same. Severus doesn't wait for my answer. "You would feel better if you mourned him properly."

Draco gets up from Severus's side and brings out glasses and few bottles of Baileys.

I chuckle and Harry looks at me strangely. "He used to love that. I remember catching him at a family party, drinking that stuff. He must have been fourteen or so. I asked him why was he drinking it. He said that everyone else drank brandy and he picked something the rest of the family despised."

Lupin smiles. "He really did love it, especially with some pot to go with it."

"Remus!" Harry exclaims shocked.

"Child, calm down. They were the seventies; morals were less stringent," Severus points out. "We were also dealing with daily killings on each side."

"It's strange. You're talking about a cousin I've never met," Draco puts in.

"Even worse, they all hated each other and still know more about my godfather than me," Harry echoes.

"Well, not everyone here hated him." Severus looks at Remus with a smirk.

"Sod off, Severus." Lupin grabs a bottle and starts filling the glasses. 

"His mother went off the wall when he discovered that he was shagging another Gryffindor," I say as I reach for the glass he hands me.

"Remus?" Harry's eyes are as big as saucers. "Is it true?"

Lupin's voice softened. "Yes, we were together since we were fifteen. He was...we were lovers and friends. He was my everything and I lost him twice."

Harry hugs the werewolf. "I wish you would have told me."

"You were so young." Lupin's voice cracks.

"I miss him, too," Harry whispers. They are both close to tears.

Severus gets up. "As much as I despised him, Sirius Black knew how to party. It's only fair that we say goodbye by getting thoroughly pissed."

Five filled glasses are raised. 

"To Sirius Black."

* * *

TITLE: Utopia  
RATING: PG  
SUMMARY: Harry hasn't mourned for Sirius.  
NOTE: Part of the week's word challenge: sagacious: (obsolete) keen in sense perception, of keen and farsighted penetration and judgment; discerning, caused by or indicating acute discernment (words: 479)

Harry's POV

I open my eyes and shut them again. Fuck, who brought the sun inside the house. I groan.

"Drink this!" I wince at the loud order. I don't open my eyes, but grab whatever Severus is handing me and swallow quickly. It tastes vile like all his potions.

I still have my eyes closed when I hear similar groans. I finally look at Lucius and Remus who don't look any better than I feel. Draco is sitting on the couch, legs folded under him, hair perfectly done and with a complexion most women would kill for. "What the -? Why aren't you hangover?"

He snorts. "Lightweight."

Severus looks at him with amusement. 

"Fess up. You took something before we started drinking," Lucius says. 

Draco laughs and my head explodes again. "Of course. Listening to my professor actually taught me how to make very useful potions."

I don't bother to contradict him. Draco looked ready to orgasm every time he entered the potions lab. I'm still unsure if it was because of Severus or the potions.

"You could have shared." Remus shakes his head. "What am I saying? You're a Slytherin."

"Brat doesn't even share with his father," I put in.

Lucius grins. "I wouldn't expect any different from my son."

An uncomfortable silence falls around us as we get up from the floor. Remus looks at the empty bottles, dirty glasses, and filthy ashtrays. Suddenly he smiles, but he has tears in his eyes. "Thank you, Severus. Sirius would have loved this."

"Leave it to Severus to do the most apt thing. He's always been the most sagacious judge of character," Lucius chimes in, ignoring the tightness in Remus's voice.

Remus laughs. "Unfortunately, he never used that knowledge to stop fighting with Sirius."

"I did not fight with him. He looked for any excuse to annoy me," Severus puts in.

"He respected your abilities," I ventured timidly, "even if he didn't like you."

Severus raises an eyebrow. "I hope you don't expect me to laud his skills."

I laugh. "No, that's not even a miracle, that's an impossibility." I move closer and I hug him. I can feel him tense. "Thank you. For this, for..." I can't continue as I fight my own tears.

I step back knowing how uncomfortable Severus is. I feel Lucius's arms close around me and they give me strength. "Thank you for keeping me alive, for giving me Lucius back, thank you for being here when Sirius couldn't." I close my eyes, but I can't stop crying like a baby. When I finally stop, Severus dries my tears as Lucius holds me close. 

"You needed this and now you can move forward," Severus tells me gently. "And he wasn't...a bad man."

The words pain him, I know, but I smile at him. "I'll be fine. You just proved to me that miracles do happen."

* * *

TITLE: Vacation  
RATING: NC-17  
SUMMARY: Lucius and Harry go to Venice.  
NOTE: Part of the week's word challenge: exempt: free or released from some liability or requirement to which others are subject (words: 500)

Harry's POV

I convinced Lucius to leave England for a few days. We both need to forget our lives. The past few days have been too emotional for me and I fear my reaction if we stay at home.

I wanted to go to a warm beach, but Lucius vetoed that idea quickly, saying, "I will not get a sunburn after standing semi-naked among common Muggles." 

We went to Venice instead. This city suits Lucius. The canals are grey as his eyes. The buildings are aristocratic like him. The furniture of our hotel room gives Lucius wet dreams.

"Some Muggles aren't too uncivilised. Look at how exquisite this chair is," he remarked when we arrived. To me, it was an old chair.

I stand on the balcony in the middle of the night. The full moon is reflected in the water. I think about Remus. I'm happy that Severus is proving the Wolfsbane for him.

I smell Lucius's expensive aftershave and I smile. He wraps his arms around me, covering both of us with a sheet.

"You shouldn't be standing naked." He kisses my neck.

I shrug. "I cast a spell. No one can see me."

He tightens the embrace. "What's wrong?"

"I don't know..." I shake my head. "I had cut the ties with my past, with Remus, with everything that reminded me of how things used to be and now..." I turn around and hide against his chest.

He runs his hands over my back in a soothing motion. "It's all right. You'll be all right. Children are spared from witnessing the cruel realities of life. You were exempt from that privilege, but fought with all of yourself. You should be proud of yourself."

"I cannot be proud of what I've done."

"Nonsense. You made mistakes. Now, you're trying to fix them." He gently holds my chin and kisses me softly. "I'm proud of you," he whispers into my mouth.

I shiver. "I love you. Make love to me."

"With pleasure, Pet." He says the word without thinking, a sign of affection, but I choke. That's what I used to call him, but there was no tenderness, no affection, just hate and anger.

"I'm sorry; I didn't mean anything by it." Always very observant, my Lucius.

I shake my head. "It's fine."

He takes my hand and leads me to the bed, a soft smile on his lips. I lie on the bed, waiting for him. He lies on his stomach between my legs. I look at him and frown.

He keeps his eyes on me as his tongue begins to fuck my bellybutton. I resist the urge to fall back and close my eyes. He smiles as he concentrates on his task. He doesn't tease me, but his tongue moves down my body. Soon, my cock is in his mouth and he's sucking like a master. It doesn't take long before I come. He sucks me dry before lying next to me.

He hugs me protectively. "Sleep well, Love."

* * *

TITLE: Wager  
RATING: PG-13  
SUMMARY: Harry should know never to make a bet with a Slytherin.  
NOTE: Part of the week's word challenge: adumbrate: 1: to foreshadow vaguely; 2 a: to give a sketchy representation or outline of, b: to suggest or disclose partially; 3: overshadow, obscure. (words: 500)

 

Lucius's POV

Harry is reading a book, sitting comfortably on a reclining chair in our garden. I love watching him. His face clearly tells what he thinks about the book. He frowns, he thinks, he ponders. At a certain point, he snorts.

"What's so funny?" I ask curious. 

"Adumbrate, who in their right minds would use the word 'adumbrate'?" He snorts again.

I blink. "I would think that well-breed, well-raised, and well-educated wizards would use such a word if it appropriately expressed their thoughts."

He turns his head and looks at me. "You've got to be joking. I think the word went out of usage about a hundred years ago."

I raise an eyebrow. "It did not. I wager that if you paid attention to what people say, you'd hear it."

He laughs at me. "Get off of it, Lucius. You know as well as me that you're wrong."

I approach him and sit next to him. "Care to make a little wager on whether we hear the word within, let's say a week. The loser will be the winner's slave for a week."

He grazes my cheek. "Let's change the wager. I don't..."

"Don't worry," I interrupt him. "I know I'll win," I say with a smirk.

* * *

Draco's POV

I don't know why suddenly Severus invited Harry and my father for dinner. I know there is something going on. I can see the little gazes between my lover and father.

As we move to the sitting room after dinner, Severus begins talking about the Forbidden Forest. I still don't understand what they are trying to do.

"The Ministry doesn't understand its value. Fudge, the idiot, wanted to cut down the centennial trees stating that they only have adumbrative purposes," Severus says as he drinks his brandy.

Harry pales at the words. I thought it was for the absurdity of destroying the forest, but my father's smirk tells me that it's for a different purpose all together.

I wait patiently until they leave and I'm left alone with Severus. "In what new conspiracy are you and Father involved?"

Severus smirks. I know that smirks. It's the 'I've found a new way to torment Potter' look. "He asked me to use the word 'adumbrative' in a sentence so he could win a bet with Potter. The twat is going to be his slave for a week. How could I refuse that?"

I smile indulgently. "Well, since you did it to help a friend in need..."

He nods and replies in a serious tone, "Of course, I had no other reason, but to help a friend in dire need."

I can't help but laugh. "You're worse than a child when Potter is concerned. I thought I was bad." I straddle his lap and lean close. "You betrayed Harry's trust. You should be punished for that."

He thinks about it. I know he's fighting to silence the scathing remark he has ready. He sighs. "Well, if you must..." 

I think Father should make wagers more often.

* * *

TITLE: Xebec  
RATING: PG  
SUMMARY: Lucius tells Harry about his idea of love.  
NOTE: Part of the week's word challenge: infidelity: lack of belief in a religion; unfaithfulness to a moral obligation; marital unfaithfulness (words: 500)  
NOTE 2: Xebec is a sailing ship.

Lucius's POV

Harry stretches and smiles. "If I had known that letting you win a bet would get me a cruise, I would have done it sooner."

"You did not let me win," I answer affronted.

He snorts. "I might be a Gryffindor, but I'm not stupid. You think I didn't know that you spoke to Severus?" He shakes his head. "But as I said, I like the cruise."

"This isn't a cruise. We're sailing the Seven Seas," I say mockingly. It was one of his fantasies that we recreated while travelling on a sailing ship: the pirate and the cabin boy. I must say that I like his imagination when it doesn't involve sharp knives.

He laughs. "We left the French Riviera and we're headed to Monte Carlo, not quite the Seven Seas."

"Silence, you, Infidel," I reply.

"You're confusing your history, Lucius," he says, stifling a yawn. "Not that you would know, your knowledge of fidelity and infidelity is probably limited to marriage."

"I will let you know that I never cheated on Narcissa. I loved her." I think about my beautiful wife. I loved her with all my heart.

He sits up and looks at me. "Sit down, and tell me about her, about your marriage."

I frown as I stand in front of him. "Do you really want to know?"

He nods. "I want to know all about you."

"I think that would take too long." I think back. "Narcissa...she was special. She was six years younger than me. Bella was two years older than Narcissa, while there was a twelve-year difference between Narcissa and Andromeda. My family knew her family and we all grew up together."

"When did you fall for her?" he asks.

"Her family was at my house. The parents were inside and the kids were in the garden. Bella asked if we could play house, pretend to be married. Narcissa looked at her with a smirk on her face and said 'I don't have to pretend. I will marry Lucius'. She was eight, little and delicate, yet she knew what she wanted. I knew at that moment that she was right. I would marry her."

Harry stays silent for a moment. "I don't know if that's beautiful or sick." He shakes his head. "And you never cheated on her?"

"No, I never wanted to. She was the perfect complement: strong, ambitious, and yet loving. I couldn't have asked for a better wife."

I stare at my lover and he seems sad. I finally sit next to him. "I love with all that I am. My idea of love might not be the same as other people, but you can be certain that I do love you and I want to be with you."

He nods. "Lie down with me," he finally whispers.

I do so and pull him close. The waves make the ship rock lightly while she magically sails over the blue sea. This is just as beautiful as my love for Narcissa.

* * *

TITLE: Yammer  
RATING: PG  
SUMMARY: The Weasleys find out about Harry and Lucius.  
NOTE: Part of the week's word challenge: officious: kind, obliging, dutiful; volunteering one's services where they are neither asked nor needed, meddlesome; informal, unofficial (words: 500)

Draco's POV

Harry is pacing. The Weasleys are coming over to meet his 'secret' lover. They know nothing about the past four years with my father. There will be fireworks when they arrive. Severus and I are here for moral support.

"They're here," he says needlessly.

A house-elf escorts them into the sitting room. They smile at Harry and hug him. They see Father; they freeze.

"I can understand the ferret, but him?" Ron spits out.

"Shove it, Weasel," I answer back.

"I believe there is a Ministry order giving Harry custody of Mr. Malfoy," Percy inserts.

"Still as officious as ever, Mr. Weasley," Father says as he sits calmly and looks thoroughly bored. I know it's a mask. He wants this to go well for Harry.

Harry sighs. "Can we all calm down? I invited you over to explain."

Severus raises an eyebrow as the Weasleys sit carefully away from Father.

"Be nice," I whisper in his ear.

"Harry, you're like a son, but this...man killed my Charlie," Mrs. Weasley says.

"I know, Mrs. Weasley, but...a lot of things have happened and Lucius and I...well we're together."

There is a new uproar. Merlin, Potter really is a Gryffindor. He expects them to understand the unthinkable. They keep screaming at each other. Father and Severus look on amused. I can't take it.

"Quiet down. All of you!" I yell rudely, but I get them to do as I say. "Now, Harry and Father are together. You don't like it, then leave, but I've seen them together. You leave now and you won't see Harry any time soon. If you don't like that, you sit down and let them explain."

They look at me like they want to kill me. I feel Severus move behind me, showing me his support. Did I mention how much I love him? 

"Draco is right. There is much you don't know. You need to find out what has happened between them before you pass judgement," Severus says.

I see Harry sit closer to Father, until he is pulled into an embrace. I think Potter is ready to cry. Father kisses him gently.

"Arthur, I don't expect you to like me. I assure you that I don't like your family either. However, I expect you to respect and understand Harry. I will not let him suffer because of our animosity."

"This is not animosity. You are a murder, Lucius," Mr. Weasley says angrily.

Father shrugs. I doubt that bothers him as much as the fact that he lost the war.

"Please, Mr. Weasley, I...I've done things...just as bad, but...Lucius has forgiven me and I've forgiven him."

"Harry, Dear, you could never," Mrs. Weasley says.

Severus snorts. "I assure you that he can and did."

"Then tell me," Mrs. Weasley replies angrily.

"Lucius?" Harry looks at Father who nods. He starts his story describing the past four years. I leave. I can't listen to this again. A small part of me will always hate him for humiliating my father.

* * *

TITLE: Zen  
RATING: NC-17  
SUMMARY: Harry, Lucius, Sex  
NOTE: Part of the week's word challenge: demote: to reduce to a lower grade or rank; to relegate to a less important position (words: 372)

 

Harry's POV

The rest of the world is demoted to nothing in moments like this. Lucius is buried balls deep into my body, pounding away with no restrain. I whimper at the feel of him. My cock is purple and eager for release. 

"Lucius...please...have to..." I know there are tears in my eyes. The need to come is so strong that it's painful.

"Not yet," he commands. As if I had a choice. His spell prevents me from coming until he releases me.

He grips my hips tighter and pushes with even more abandon. I clench and unclench my muscle, hoping to expedite his orgasm, knowing that only then I'll be allowed to come.

"Merlin..." he pants, moments before coming inside me.

"Lucius...oh God...Lucius..." I feel the spell still crushing down the natural urge for release.

He swaps me in the arse. "Lie down."

No, no, no, I scream inside. Please don't ask more of me. I can't take it anymore. However, I never say the words aloud. I still feel guilty for what I did to him, but I also know that he knows my limits better than I do.

I struggle to find a position. My cock hurts as I press it against the sheets. As soon as I still, I feel his hands kneading my arse. He kisses each arse check, before delving inside. 

Lucius licks his own semen from my hole. Just the idea makes me harder than before. I raise my hips, giving him anything he wants. I'm his to love and please.

The feel of his tongue gently discovering my body, touching in the most intimate manner drives me mad. I want...I need...

Lucius wedges a hand between me and the mattress to fist my cock. His strokes are slow, moving from base to tip. And it hurts, it hurts so fucking much and I love it.

Then, I feel it. The spell is undone and my body freezes before shattering into a million pieces and I fly.

When I regain my breath, I'm comfortably nestled against Lucius's body. I sigh. 

"What is it, Harry?" Lucius asks me as he brushes my hair.

"You're my own Zen," I reply sleepily. It doesn't take me long to fall asleep.

* * *

TITLE: Attraction   
RATING: PG  
SUMMARY: Lucius and Harry celebrated their four-year anniversary.  
NOTE: Part of the week's word challenge: duende: the power to attract through personal magnetism and charm (words: 457)

 

Harry's POV

Four years, we've been together for four long, tumultuous years. Lucius has insisted that we celebrated, so we are. The house is full of friends and colleagues. 

The Weasley are present, but they barely tolerate my lover's presence. However, they are the exception. Within minutes, Lucius and Draco have charmed everyone else present. I might be the Boy Who Lived, but they are Malfoys, and people are drawn to them like moth to the light.

"We can never be like them." Severus' deep and sensual voice invades my thoughts. "They have charm, duende, carisma, savoir faire. Pick the language, but the concept stays the same: people are attracted to them."

"Yes, they do, but we can't be that bad if they are attracted to us," I answer with a grin.

"Always so cheeky, Mr. Potter." He turns his dark eyes on me and I feel like they are reaching for my soul. "Be careful or you'll lose what you've unworthily gained."

"I know, Severus; you don't need to remind me what I've done," I answer gravely. "I do love him, though, and I will do what I have to keep us together."

"Would you cross the line again?" he asks with a raised eyebrow. Then he leans closer and whispers in my ear. "I will stop you this time."

I have no doubt that he means it, but it will never get to that extreme again. "I hope so," I finally say, "because I don't ever want to hurt Lucius again."

That's when I feel a hand on the small of my back. I turn my head and smile when I see my Lucius looking at me with his arrogant expression in his face and love in his grey eyes.

"Are you scaring my lover again, Severus?" Lucius asks calmly, with an amused tone in his voice.

"If Voldemort didn't scare him, I doubt, I can do so," Severus answers as if bored by the conversation.

"You always scared him more," Draco says as he approaches us. "He's fearless when facing psychopathic killers; it's normal life that scares him." His eyes penetrate me and we both know that he's right. My life hasn't been normal since I was eleven, and I'm just learning to be like everyone else.

Draco takes Severus' hand. "You've spent enough time with Harry. Your Slytherins want to talk to you."

As we watch them leave, Lucius hugs me from behind. "Whatever he said, do not pay attention. No one is going to separate us."

I squeeze his hand. "I know, Lucius." I will always be attracted to him. How could I not! After all, he is a Malfoy. I just hope that he will still love me with the passing of time.

* * *

TITLE: Beloved  
RATING: PG  
SUMMARY: It's time for commitments.  
NOTE: Part of the week's word challenge: ennead: a group of nine. (words: 372)

 

Harry's POV

Lucius has been mysterious all day. Not that he's ever straightforward, but he's been more evasive than usual today. Now, I find dress robes on the bed with a note to be ready for 8:00pm. 

Lucius's POV

I feel like I'm a teenager again. Harry and I have been together for five years today, although we don't talk about the first three years. But the past two were amazing. 

I loved Narcissa with all my heart, but Harry is special in a different way. As Draco once said, Harry makes me laugh, something no one has ever accomplished.

* * *

Severus's POV

Draco and I arrive at Harry's in formal robes, just like Lucius asked. I'm not sure what he has in mind. I just hope that he hasn't come up with another scheme to take over the world. I would hate to kill my lover's father.

We are escorted to the dining room. It's more adorned of the Great Hall during the opening feast. "What is your father planning this time?" I ask Draco.

* * *

Draco's POV

I start laughing at Severus's suspicion. "It might be a simple anniversary dinner. Have you thought of that?"

He raises an eyebrow at me, indicating that the thought never crossed his mind. I can't blame him; the relationship between my father and Harry has been anything but simple.

* * *

Lucius's POV

Draco and Severus are already in the room when we get there. "Good, you're here."

"When have you started stating the obvious," Severus replies in his sarcastic tone. I would usually answer, but I'm too nervous.

"Before we eat, there is something I must share with all of you." I _accio_ a box from the mantel, and give it to Harry. "I gave this to Narcissa when I proposed to her. I know we can't get married, but I want you to have it as a sign of my lifelong commitment to you." I speak calmly, but inside I wait restless for his answer.

* * *

Harry's POV

I open a box and find two mirrors, each with an ennead of snakes chasing each other on its back. For a moment, I'm fifteen again and looking at Sirius's gift. 

"It's a Malfoy tradition," Lucius explains. "The mirrors connect to each other and to the others in the Malfoy lineage. They have been in our family for nine generations, ten with Draco. Each generation adds one snake to the back."

"Welcome to the family, Harry," Draco says softly.

I look up at him, then at Severus, and finally at Lucius. I know I have tears in my eyes, but they are giving me the one thing I've always wanted, but that no one could give me: a family.

I hug Draco and Severus, but step back quickly before Severus can give me a scathing remark. Then, I approach Lucius. I close my arms around him and kiss him. "I'm yours forever," I whisper. 

He looks at me and smiles. "My master, my pet, my beloved, my everything."

"My everything," I repeat, and so it starts our life together.


End file.
